Mabuk
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Jakurai mabuk oleh Ramuda Amemura.


**Fandom Hypnosis Mic bukan punyaku. Aku hanya pinjam tokohnya.**

**JakuRamu fanfiction.**

**Perlu diingat, aku author baru di fandom ini. Jadi typo dan kesalahan penulisan nama merupakan suatu ketidak sengajaan.**

**Happy reading!**

Jakurai memandang tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dalam diam. Dalam sepi.

Hatinya gelisah, bimbang.

Rasa rasanya ada yang hilang.

Ia merindukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Apakah Jinguji Jakurai merindukan pekerjaannya? Rasanya tidak. Ia baru saja mengambil libur karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai semua.

Apa ia merindukan bau hujan kesukaannya? Atau ketenangannya saat bekerja? Keluh kesah pasiennya?

Oh tidak, sekarang pun rasanya hidupnya sangat tenang. Tanpa gangguan, tanpa teriakan bersuara cempreng. Dan hujan? Ayolah, sekarang ia sedang duduk tenang didepan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Hujan tengah berlangsung, aroma hujan memenuhi indra penciumannya sejak tadi.

Lantas apa? Apa yang Jakurai inginkan sekarang?

BRAK!

Jakurai mau tak mau berjengit kaget saat pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka lebar dengan sosok cebol penuh aroma manis yang masuk seenaknya.

"DISINI KAU RUPANYA OSSAN! AKU MENCARIMU KEMANA MANA!"

Jika biasanya Jakurai akan menjawabnya dengan kalem, maka kini ia memilih untuk mengabaikan sosok pink penuh berisik yang kini dengan seenak jidat nya masuk dan mengacak acak meja kerjanya.

"Ne ne, ossan, apa kau sedang sakit? Tumben kau diam saja saat aku datang."

Biru dari balik helai abu abu panjang yang menjuntai melirik, namun bibir tipis itu setia bungkam.

Jakurai sendiri bingung mengapa ia tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda cebol berisik itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya.

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja menikmati suara ocehan berisik Ramuda? Apa ia baru saja merasa nyaman dengan aroma manis dari pemuda cebol itu?

"Na, ossan. Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat duduk tenang dan menikmati hujan seperti itu. Apa kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Amemura kun?" terucap juga pertanyaan itu. Jakurai heran dengan dirinya yang tampak menahan Ramuda agar berada lebih lama di kamarnya.

Oh, tidak tidak, Jakurai sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang bagaimana cara ramuda bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terkunci. Tentang bagaimana pemuda cebol ini bisa leluasa keluar masuk rumahnya tanpa merusak pintu atau jendelanya.

Ramuda itu seperti setan. Dia bisa mendadak datang dengan segala kekacauan yang akan ditimbulkan setelahnya (percayalah, Samatoki sudah pernah merasakannya. Yakuza itu bahkan sudah tidak heran bagaimana Ramuda bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bahkan dipenuhi oleh orang orang berbahaya. Dan Ramuda masih selamat tanpa lecet sedikitpun hingga keluar dari rumahnya.)

"Buuu, kau membosankan, ossan. Apa bagusnya tetesan hujan itu?" Jakurai menoleh saat indranya mencium aroma permen manis yang begitu kuat. Ramuda kini berada tepat didepannya.

Bila kalian melihat dari posisi yang salah, maka akan terlihat seperti Ramuda yang tengah mencium kening Jakurai sangking dekatnya wajah mereka. Bibir pink mengkilap itu tepat berada didepan mata Jakurai.

"Na, ossan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? Kau aneh hari ini." biru itu masih setia memperhatikan bibir yang terbuka dan menutup didepannya, hidungnya mencium aroma permen yang begitu manis dan pekat. Entah mengapa Jakurai ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan aroma itu.

Lagi, lagi, lagi,

"Kalau kau terus diam seperti itu, lebih baik aku pergi." Ramuda sudah bersiap membalik badan saat jemari panjang nan kurus milik Jakurai tidak menahan pinggangnya. "HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jakurai tidak bersuara,

Seperti orang kerasukan, Jakurai membalik badan kecil Ramuda hingga punggung pemuda mungil itu menempel pada dadanya. Tubuh pemuda cebol berisik itu kini terkurung tubuh besar Jakurai. Tangan berada di pinggang, menahan segala rontaan Ramuda, satunya dengan seduktif menelusuri leher yang tertutup helai pink.

"Ngh--KUSO OSSAN! LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR OM OM MESUM!" Astaga, Jakurai tidak fokus pada teriakan cempreng memekakan itu. Ia fokus pada desah yang tidak sengaja lolos dari belah bibir.

Leher itu putih bersih, mengeluarkan bau harum manis yang kian pekat, memabukkan Jakurai.

Tanpa sadar bibir menelusuri leher putih, mengabaikan rontaan yang kian beringas dan cercaan kasar dari sang pemilik leher.

Saat rasa manis bercampur pekatnya wangi permen sampai pada indranya, Jakurai merasa pikirannya kosong. Ia mulai mengigiti tengkuk Ramuda. Meninggalkan bekas yang pasti akan terlihat jelas jika Ramuda tidak memakai baju dengan kerah leher panjang.

"Nghh, le-pas..." Ramuda memiringkan kepala, geli. Tidak sadar itu malah memberi akses lebih untuk Jakurai menyelusuri leher.

Jaket toska ditarik, pita leher dilepas, kancing kemeja dibuka. Penampilan Ramuda kacau. Bahunya kini terekspos jelas. Jakurai masih tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"A-apa yang mau kau--JANGAN GIGIT BAHUKU KUSO OSSAN! Nggh--ap?!" bibir dibungkam dengan masuknya jemari panjang. Memainkan lidah Ramuda seenak hati. Bahu digigit, dijilat, dihisap hingga berbekas ungu kemerahan.

Jakurai benar benar mabuk kepayang. Ia ingin lebih. Tapi sosok didalam pelukannya kini telah melemas dengan suara nafas yang terputus. Jemarinya sudah basah oleh liur, Ramuda telah berhenti meronta.

Pelan pelan Jakurai berbaring dengan Ramuda yang dipeluk erat, tangan dilepas dari rongga bibir, beralih menelusuri dada mulus yang setengah terbuka. Mulut yang setia bermain pada bahu dan tengkuk, kini mulai beralih menelusuri punggung.

Ramuda pasrah. Ia melemas, tenaganya menghilang semua. Mungkin suatu kesalahan tadi ia datang.

Berniat mengacau, malah diserang. Ramuda tidak yakin keperjakaannya akan aman hingga besok.

Kantuk datang, Ramuda ingin tidur, tapi sosok dibelakangnya masih asik bermain dengan tubuhnya. Hawa dingin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka menambah buruk keadaan.

Jakurai berhenti mengusap tubuh, memeluk sosok manis dengan protektif. Hidung dibawa untuk mencium puncak kepala, tempat dimana aroma manis menguar. Tampaknya Ramuda telah jatuh tertidur, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Jakurai menyeringai, hatinya membaik. Kegelisahannya hilang. Tampaknya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah Ramuda. Dan bagusnya, pemuda ini datang begitusaja padanya seperti menyerahkan diri.

Menarik selimut, Jakurai ikut jatuh tidur dengan aroma manis yang memenuhi indra dan sosok yang dipeluk erat.

.

.

.

**_Cerita dari fandom yang baru kukenal 3 hari yang lalu._**

**_Akkkhhh, ini aku ngetik, gapake mikir, gapake permasalahan, gapake edit, langsung ketik trus update gitu aja. Jadi maaf kalo ooc, trus ceritanya gajelas. Aku hanya mau ngasup (salahkan Hilaryan-san karenanya--POKOKNYA INI SALAHMU LAR SAN.)_**

**_Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Paginya, Ramuda berteriak seperti orang kesetanan di kamar mandi. Punggung, bahu dan tengkuknya penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan yang pastinya akan berbekas hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

Sedangkan Jakurai yang masih berpura pura tidur tertawa sadis didalam hatinya.


End file.
